Once Upon A Lie
by Addy Goode
Summary: Summary Inside...Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Tyson :  Rated T because I can..
1. Summary

So fan fiction for some reason deleted the other story that I had similar to this one so I decided to just rewrite instead of reposting it! I hope that its as good as the other one!

Summary

Zach Goode is the resident bad boy at Blackthorne Senior High School. He's the guy that all the girls want and all the guys want to be. He can get any girl from the most popular to the most geeky. He had no trouble with it. Until now. See a new girl moved in next door to him. Her name? Cameron Morgan. She's a triple threat. She's smart, athletic and hot! Zach thinks she'll be a fun girl to get, but one day at track practice, things get interesting. His best friend, Grant Newman decides to make a bet, to see who can have sex with Cammie first and they'd win the usually which was two hundred bucks and for the losers to do whatever the winner wanted for a month. So the usually people, Josh Abrams, Preston Winters, Grant Newman, Zach Goode and Tyson Collins start the bet. Each one of them try different with to get Cammie's attention. Grant tries to show off how strong he is, Josh shows off how sweet he is, Preston shows off how smart he is, Tyson shows off how rich he is and Zach…well Zach tries to pull the Goode charm on her. Cammie though starts to get closer to Zach seeing how they are neighbors. Except Cammie sees Zach for who he really is. A guy who has problems that can't be solved unless he asks for help. A guy who thinks he's Mr. Hotstuff. A guy who is a know it all. A guy who thinks he's tough. A guy who just thinks he's good at everything and Cammie doesn't go for that kind of guy. What happens though when Zach starts showing another side to Cammie? Will she think that maybe Zach isn't just another guy who wants her because of her "type" or will she thinks Zach is putting on an act to try to get her easier?


	2. Just An Ordinary Day

Chapter One: Just An Ordinary Day

I parked my Harley Davidson motorcycle in the school parking lot of Blackthorne Senior High School next to all the other wannabe motorcycles that the other guys in this school owned. I pulled my black and white helmet off, slid my backpack on to my back, and walked into the school that I had to waste eight hours of my day at with people who either want to be me or who want to be with me.

See my names Zachary Goode, but I'd prefer that you call me Zach. I'm sixteen years old with the dark brown hair and striking, emerald, green eyes that make the girls go crazy. I'm told that I am the resident bad boy of this place. I won't disagree with the statement. I'm told that the majority of the guys around here wish they could be me. I won't disagree with that statement either. I'm told the majority of the girls around here want to be with me. Now I know for a fact that's a true statement.

"Yo Goode!" I turned around to see my best bud, Grant Newman, trying to catch up with me. I slowed down a little bit so he could, "Why are you walking so fast? You in a rush to get in the school to actually do homework on time?" He joked.

I shrugged. I hadn't noticed that I was walking into the school so fast so I came up with an excuse, "I'm trying to avoid what's her face."

"Anna?" Grant cocked an eyebrow.

I nodded, "Yeah that's her name. She's been trying to get with me for a couple of days now. I'm just not in the mood for a preppy girl right now."

"Alright now I know something is wrong when you turn down a preppy girl," Grant was right. What could I say? The dude knew me to well.

"Shits going on at home. No big deal." I tried to get off the subject of my home life.

Grant was about to say something, but then he dropped it, "Let's go hit on that new freshmen that's in my Spanish class."

I chuckled, "Dude you need a new hobby. You can't go chasing around little freshmen for the rest of high school."

"That's were you're wrong, Z." Grant said. "The freshies would love to get with a studly guy like me."

"Someone had a bowl of _'I'm full of myself'' _this morning for breakfast." I heard a voice behind us say.

I turned around to see that it was my other best bud, Jonas Anderson, laughing at Grant.

"You're just jealous, you hardly get any." Grant shot back.

Jonas rolled his eyes, "Grant we need to find you a brain and soon."

I couldn't help myself, I had to laugh. I found it hilarious when my friends fought. It kept me entertained before we had to go to our classes.

All of a sudden the bell rang, "See ya later dudes." I said to my friends as we went in our separate directions.

I reached my locker, dialed my combination in, stuffed my things inside, grabbed my books and headed to my period class which happened to be German.

"Hey Zachy." I heard a female voice, coming from the right side of me.

I turned my head to see that it was the girl I had been trying to avoid as much as possible. It was Anna Fetterman. "Uh hey, Anna." I muttered.

She giggled. "When are we going to hang out next? It feels like we haven't had a little fun in awhile." Anna pouted, putting a finger under my chin.

"I gotta go!" I shoved her hand out of the way. "See ya!" I ran up the stairs to the third floor, away from her.

Don't get me wrong, Anna Fetterman was a total babe, but she was just so damn clingy. I don't handle clingy girls to well, no matter how hot they are.

"Mr. Goode." my teacher, Mr. Baxter asked as he was about to close the door to the classroom.

I must have not heard the bell ring until he said something so I nodded my head and stepped into the room, taking my seat next to a very beautiful girl by the name of Rebecca Baxter. Yes she's Mr. Baxter's daughter. She was also Grant's British Bombshell, but she didn't know that. Jonas and I just call her that because well she is British and a bombshell so why not call her that. It also ticks Grant off which makes us laugh at him even more.

Class began. I tried to pay attention as much as I could, but school just wasn't my thing. I may get good grades, but that doesn't mean I enjoy getting them. I only get them so when I'm done at this hell hole, I'll be off at some nice college, away from my family and this place I'm suppose to call home. I couldn't wait.

The rest of the school went by as slow as a sloth. I walked to my locker, dialed the combination, grabbed my homework, put it into my backpack, grabbed my helmet, slammed my locker door then headed out the front door to my one of my favorite things in the world. My beautiful motorcycle. My motorcycle was my life. It took me a long time to save up for it and I don't regret spending that much money on it one bit. With the metal chrome bars and the black covering it. The way I get an adrenaline rush every time I start it and ride away. The way girls look at me when I pass by them and them wanting to be on the back of the motorcycle being able to be close to me. The way I get jealous look from other guys who wish they had the bike. I just loved my motorcycle.

I got to my motorcycle to see Anna waiting by it, "What?"

"We need to talk." she frowned.

"About?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Are we going to ever be more than a hook up?" She demanded to know.

"No." I said a little bluntly.

Anna's eyes started to well up, "Ugh! Zachary Goode you are such an asshole."

"Come on, Anna. You know I don't date during track season." I tried to make her stop crying.

"Oh yeah." Anna wiped the tears from her eyes. She stepped forward, putting her hand on my chest, "Hopefully after track season we can finally go out and go all the way." She winked then walked off.

I shook my head and started my motorcycle up, listened to it roar and come to life then headed to the place that I'm suppose to call home. Ten minutes later, I pulled my bike into the driveway and turned it off. I got off my bike and started to make my way into the house.

Today was just another ordinary day for me, that was until I saw her.


	3. The Girl Next Door

**Chapter Two: The Girl Next Door**

Today was just an ordinary day for me. That was until I saw her.

The girl next door was a really good movie and let me tell you I felt that I was living the movie right now. Well only the beginning when he first sees the girl not the whole movie.

The girl next door was by far the hottest girl that I had ever seen step foot into dinky Roseville. From what I could see she had long dark brown hair, naturally tanned and toned skin, maybe about 5'7 and she looked very athletic which was a huge turn on.

The girl turned around and saw me staring. She smiled and waved. Oh man her smile was gorgeous. It put the city lights to shame on how bright it was.

"Hi." she walked over towards me, "You must be my neighbor."

"I'm Zach Goode." I stuck my hand out for her to shake.

She did, "I'm Cameron Morgan, but you can just call me Cammie or Cam."

"Nice to meet you, Cammie." I smirked. Man was she hot, "So I take it you go to Blackthorne Senior High?"

She shook her head yes, "I start on tomorrow and I'm in the sophomore class.""Me too." I said.

"Sweet." Cammie crossed her arms over her chest, "So do you know where the bus stop around here is?"

I burst out laughing, "Are you serious?"

"Yes." Cammie frowned, "I'm not like all the other rich kids in this town who have a nice car to drive to school. I have to ride the bus until I can afford my own car."

"Wow. A girl who likes to earn her own stuff." I said, "The only one you'll find in this town."

"Well excuse me for being able to work hard for my own things. Sorry I'm not like all the other little rich kids in this town." Cammie started to get mad.

"Hey I never said it was a bad thing." I tried to calm her down.

"Well you did." Cammie was still upset. Awesome. I just meet the girl and she's already pissed because she assumes everything. Great another one who is stuck up.

"Look I just met you and I didn't mean to sound like it was a bad thing. Trust me. I don't make first impressions bad." I explained.

"No you make them good so the girl falls for you." I heard Macey mutter as she got out of her car, "So I'm guessing this is your new target?" Macey laughed then went into the house.

"Excuse my sister. She can be a real BITCH sometimes." I yelled for her to hear, but it didn't phase my sister.

"Siblings suck. I know." Cammie said, "I have two older brothers. Nick and Matt. They do that too. Especially with my step dad, Joe so I definitely know how you feel."

"Dang. My parents are never home so that doesn't happen with them, but my sister is that way a lot." I said.

"Yeah I'm use to it. Well I better get back to unpacking." Cammie groaned, "So bye."

"Maybe I could be your tour guide tomorrow." I winked and smirked.

"Or maybe not." Cammie laughed and walked away.

Oh I'm sure you'll be here at my house tomorrow morning asking me for a ride to school and to be your tour guide.

I walked into my house to find my sister sitting on the couch with her knee pressed against her chest, crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked, trying to be a good brother.

"Preston broke up with me." Macey ran crying to her room.

"Okay?" I pretty much said to myself.

I walked over to the couch, grabbed the remote and looked through the movies on HBO. Seeing how it was Halloween season. All the scary movies were on. I clicked on Van Helsing and started to watch it until the doorbell.

"Now what?" I said to myself again.

"Who is it?" Macey came back down.

"Don't know yet as I answered the door only to see my older brother, Jake who I haven't seen in ages, "Jake! What the hell are you doing here? It's good to see ya man!"

"You too little bro. I'm just here to see mom and dad." Jake stepped in, "Hey Mace."

"Hi Jake." Macey mumbled then went back up the stairs.

"What's wrong with her?" Jake asked.

"Boyfriend broke up with her today." I explained.

"Oh." was all he said.

"But mom and dad aren't here. They went to Rome for the week." I added.

"Great." Jake sounded frustrated, "I needed some money because my first school loan is due."

"Oh well they'll be back next week." I said.

"I'll be back then." Jake said then walked out of the house.

"Well okay then." I went back to living room to finish my movie. Then all of a sudden Macey came back down.

"Hey Zach." I heard my older sister, Macey say as she came down the stairs. "Whatcha watching?"

"Van Helsing." I mumbled.

So I guess you're wondering what the deal with my family is huh? Well here's a little info about the wonderful family of Goode's. My father is a billionaire. He owns some oil companies and a few other companies that I'm not aloud to say. My mother is the perfect description of the wonderful trophy wife. She has the fake blonde hair, fake tan, fake nails and fake personality. My mother is pretty much just a fake woman. My sister Macey is the wonderful dream child. She's a straight A, homecoming queen, school president and mostly likely valedictorian when she graduates next year. She was also the perky cheerleading captain at Gallagher High School.

"No practice today?" She asked as she sat down next to me.

"Nope." I popped the 'p'.

"Same here." She sighed. "I think all the sports were cancelled today."

"That sucks." I tried to concentrate on the movie.

She sighed again. "What do you want?" I demanded to know. If she wasn't going to go away then I knew she wanted something.

"I was wondering if you knew anything about the new neighbor girl." She brushed a piece of her bangs out of her face. "Not really. Why?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Well because I heard she's in your grade and you seem to go after every new hot piece of ass that walks through the doors of Blackthorne." Macey grinned, knowing she was making me mad.

"You're a bitch." I snapped, getting up and storming up to my room.

Why did I have to get stuck in this family? It's like I'm being for punished for something I didn't even have a choice to be apart of. Macey was only asking me about her because the girl next door may be new competition around school for her. She hated when hot girls came to BSHS because then she had to make herself better in some way like raising her grades (if that was even possible) or going to NY to get a new outfit or two that none of the girls around here could ever afford. My sister was pretty messed up in her own little way, but that's how all of us Goode's were so she fits in perfectly just like I do too.

I flopped down onto my bed and just stared up at the ceiling. _'Just two more years of this place and then you're gone,'_ I told myself.

All of a sudden, I heard a noise coming from outside of my window. I popped my head up to look out to see what the noise was. To my surprise it was the girl I had seen earlier. She was in her room unpacking all of her things, trying to make a place for them. I couldn't help, but laugh a little. She looked cute trying to put her clothes away in her closet in a certain order.

Then a few seconds later, I saw a beautiful woman enter her room. It had to be her mother, they looked a lot a like with the brown hair and the sapphire colored eyes.

"Cammie, honey. Supper will be ready in a few minutes." the woman said.

"Okay mom." Cammie said. "I'll be right down. Just going to put a few more things away." She turned around to walk over to her desk as her mom walked out the door. That's when she saw me. She raised an eyebrow. "Hey again?" She smiled.

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. She probably thought I was some stalker or peeping Tom. Oh god I hope she didn't think I was one.

"Are you going to say anything?" She asked.

"Uh hi again also?" I managed to say.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Laying in bed." I laughed.

"So I'm not gonna have to keep my curtain closed am I?" She grinned. Damn was her smile hot.

"Nope. I wasn't looking in your room. I was looking at the beautiful blue sky." I lied. "Since when is it illegal to look at the sky?" I smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "Hopefully you got a good look because this will be the last time you ever see in here again." She closed her window then her curtains.

I smirked_. 'This was going to be a fun one'. _I thought.

I got off my bed, grabbed my cell phone and wallet then headed downstairs to grab my helmet then head out the door to my motorcycle and go for a little ride.

The girl next door was my new goal. I was determine to get her no matter how hard I have to try. I'm Zach Goode and I don't give up.

**Hope you like it!**


	4. First Day Of School

**Chapter Three: First Day of School**

**Cammie's POV**

I quickly rushed out the front of my new house, trying to remember where the bus stop was at. _I know its around here somewhere, _I thought, glancing down the street. I started to pace around my yard, deciding what direction I should go in. Then all of a sudden I heard someone laughing behind me. I turned around to see that it was just my neighbor Zach Goode. God that kid was kinda annoying, but I'll admit he is pretty hot. I'd never tell him that because I bet his ego is already huge enough.

"Lost?" He just smirked. I was kinda getting sick of that smirk of his. Like I just wanted to slap it off of his face really hard.

I rolled my eyes, "No. I just like looking stupid like this." I pointed to myself, pacing through my front yard, deciding which way the bus was again.

He just laughed and smirked, "You seriously don't own a car?"

I shook my head, "No I really don't. Like I told you yesterday I'm not like the other little rich kids in this town who get everything they want. I have to earn the things I want."

I was about to apologize because what I just said was a little rude, but then I saw the look on Zach's face, realizing that I don't need too. Zach looked almost satisfied that I said that like I had figured out a part of who he is. It was a bit scary actually. "Why are you looking like that?"

"Like what?" Zach cocked an eyebrow.

"Like you're satisfied that I said that." I kinda yelled. "It's not something you should be proud of, Zach."

"Who says I'm proud of it?" He said coldly.

He did have a point. He didn't say that he was proud of it. The look on his face must have just meant that he was proud that someone had figured out a part of him without evening knowing him for a while.

"Sorry." I apologized.

Zach shook his head, "No need to be, but do you want a ride to school instead of having to ride the bus with all the little rich kids in training?"

I couldn't help, but laugh, "Sure." I smiled.

"Sweet." Zach walked over to his garage, punched in the code and waited for the door to open completely. He walked inside and I thought he was heading for the nice black BMW. Instead he in-between the two motorcycles. "Which one do you want to take?" Zach asked.

My mouth dropped to the ground, "Uh neither?" I blinked a couple of eyes, realizing that he was actually serious. "I've never been on one and I'd rather keep it that way." I stated. "Why can't we take the car?" I asked.

"It's my sister's." Zach said. "My truck is put away until winter so it's either you ride on this or you take the bus. Your choice." "Fine." I sighed, walking into his garage. "Do you have an extra helmet?"

"Nope." Zach answered. "But you can wear mine."

"Don't you need one too?" I asked him.

"Nah." Zach felt confident. "I'll be fine. I've ridden without one before. See I have a lot of passengers on this thing in the spring through the fall time so its not anything to me."

"Say that to all the girls?" I smirked and laughed.

"Maybe, maybe not." Zach mocked me on what I had said to him last night.

"Alright smart ass, let's go." I rolled my eyes.

Zach handed me the red and black colored helmet. I slipped it over my hair. _Crap. I was going to have helmet hair on my first day of school, _I thought. I shook that thought out of my head and got onto the motorcycle after Zach backed it out of the garage. "Ready for one of the most fun things you'll ever do?" Zach smirked as me.

"Let's just go." I tightened my grip around his chest. I could feel his six pack through his thin black Fox Racing shirt.

Zach laughed, putting the plastic cover down to protect my face, "You may want that down." I nodded in agreement. Zach started the motorcycle and I heard it roar to live. He backed the rest of the way out of his driveway and turned right and we were on our way to school.

Twenty minutes later, we arrived at Blackthorne Senior High School. Zach parked the motorcycle and turned it off. I stepped off the bike and took off the helmet. I fixed my hair with my free hand and when I looked around, people were staring at me.

"Um…why is everyone staring at me?" I handed Zach the helmet.

Zach looked around to see everyone was staring at me, "Who knows. Maybe because you're new?"He had a point. I should have figured that everyone would be wondering who the new girl was that came late into the fall semester of school.

"I guess I should've seen that one coming." I sighed.

"Or its because you're with me." Zach smirked.

"Now why would people care that I got a ride from you?" I asked. Then hit me, "Oh great. You're probably the most popular guy at this school and now everything thinks I'm your new target to get into bed. That's just awesome."

I shoved the helmet into him, turned away and stormed into the school. I couldn't handle everyone looking at me like that. It was embarrassing to know that everyone thought I was Zach's new target.

I walked over to the office, got my new schedule and headed to walk to my locker. When I reached my locker, people were still staring at me. Ugh! Today was going to be a long day and I didn't need that. I was already afraid of starting a new school so late in the school year and now I was the girl everyone thought was probably a slut. I really need to find that bus stop so I wouldn't have to ride with Zach ever again.

I put my things in my locker and headed to my first class which happened to be English. What fun. I headed to the stairs where I saw Zach talking to a group of girls, junior maybe. Great. He was the school player and I just had to be stupid and thought he was a nice guy offering me a ride to school. Instead he was the most popular guy here, using me to just get into my pants.

The school day went by fast. I had two classes with Zach. History and gym. People stared at me everywhere I went. I got tripped down a flight of stairs from some girls named Anna Fetterman and Bex Baxter. I made a couple of enemies, I also made a few friends. Shelby Azar, Liz Sutton, Courtney Mayer, and Lexi Jackson. They played soccer like I did, expect for Courtney, which was where I was heading next. I went to the girls locker room, changed into a pair of shorts and an old college shirt of my moms when she attended the University of Minnesota. I shoved on my black and white Nikes and put my long wavy brown hair into a ponytail.

"You ready to go?" Shelby asked the minute she got done changing.

"Yeah." I said. "So when was the first practice?"

"Back in August." She said. I gulped. I hated even being one day behind on practices. I guess you could say that I am a bit of a sports fanatic. I was in soccer, hockey and track. I took each one as seriously as I did my homework which was a lot. I guess you could say that I have a problem with being a perfectionist at everything. Although I know I'm not perfect. I just try to be.

"Are you okay?" Lexi asked.

"Yep. Just nervous." I admitted.

"Okay Coach Lundy is awesome. Don't worry." Lexi reassured me. "Its just the captains to watch out for."

"That bad?" I asked a little worried.

"Oh yeah!" Lexi exclaimed. "Mick Morrison and Kim Lee are like dictators during soccer season. They take this sport so seriously that if we don't win ours games we will regret going to practice the rest of the week." "Sounds like its going to be a fun season." I grunted.

"Don't worry." Shelby assured me. "We get to see Grant Newman, Zach Goode and Jonas Anderson, the hottest boys in the tenth grade, run with their shirts off."

"Wait. We practice with the boys?" I asked.

"Oh yeah." Lexi squealed, "Not enough money to have to coaches for soccer so we share one."

"Ugh." I said. "I do not want to deal with Zach Goode after what happened to us this morning."

"I heard about that." Lexi said. "I heard that everyone thinks Zach is trying to get you in bed which I wouldn't doubt it. He's a guy that you don't want to get involved with. He maybe hot, but he's bad news.""Oh don't worry." I began as we stepped on the soccer field and I saw he talking to more girls, "I won't get involved with him even if he was the last guy on earth."**So girls and boys have to share a coach? Wow soccer practice just got a lot more interesting **


	5. Soccer Practice

**So I am well aware that some of the chapters are the same, that's because I am taking bits and pieces of the older one because I like some of them. **

**Chapter Four: Soccer Practice**

**Zach's POV**

Grant, Jonas and I stepped outside to feel the cool wind blow on us, "It is such a beautiful day to play soccer with the ladies today." Grant cheered when he saw the girls sitting on the benches, probably gossiping and waiting for practice to start. I still hated that we had to share our practices with the girls because our school is to cheap to let them have their own coach and place to practice.

"Too bad its not hot out though." Grant added, "It'd make my day to see them girls in sport bras." Grant winked at us.

"Dude. Quit being such an asshole." Jonas said. He didn't like the way Grant treated the ladies. Jonas was a real gentleman and he respected the ladies. Grant, on the other hand, was a total dbag to all of them and just tried to get in their pants. Well unless your Bex Baxter. Than Grant turns into a puddle when she's around. He's got it real bad for her.

"At least girls don't think I'm gay." Grant shot back.

"Stop it!" I yelled loud enough for the soccer teams to look up and see what was going on.

"Sorry." they both apologized.

"Let's go get practice over with." I started to walk faster to get ahead of them.

"Hey isn't that your neighbor?" Jonas asked. I glanced around and finally saw Cammie. I didn't know she was on the girls soccer team. This should be interesting. "Yeah she is." I said like it was no big deal.

Grant, on the other hand, did, "Dude! She's fucking hot!" Grant wiggled his eyebrows.

"She's okay." I lied.

"Well if you have no interest in her. Can I have her?" Grant smiled widely.

"Dude she's my neighbor. At least let her get use to this town before you try to get in her pants." I stated. "Well that's if she let's you." I added.

Grant frowned, "Oh she will."

"Wanna bet, Grant?" Preston Winters, another one of my close friends came up to us as we joined the rest of the soccer team.

"I don't know why I hang out with you guys." Jonas walked away.

"Dude you wouldn't even have a chance with that chick." Josh Abrams, a guy that knew how to get on my nerves, but then again its only because he's dating my ex-girlfriend, "She doesn't seem like she's into assholes."

"Yeah well she doesn't seem like she's into guys who are taken either." I shot back.

"I'm currently not with Kristen so I can date if I want too." Josh sneered.

"I don't see why you'll bother. Kristen and you will end up getting back together." I said.

"Yeah well while we're on break, I'm gonna have some fun." Josh grinned. God did I want to punch that kid in the face.

"Whatcha guys talking about?" Tyson walked up to us.

"Planning a bet to see who can get into Cammie Morgan's pants first." Grant answered.

"Dude count me in. She's hot." Tyson grinned.

"So what do we win?" Josh asked.

"How about the usual. Losers are the winner bitches and they each owe him a hundred bucks." Preston explained.

"So Goode, do you want in?" Grant cocked an eyebrow

I stood there silent for a few minutes, "Yeah count me in."

"Now let's go to practice." Josh ordered.

Seeing how it was Wednesday, it was going to be a long brutal practice. I bet coach was going to make up to drills for the next two hours. We'd be working on our passes, our kicks, throwing the ball and our positions.

"Ready to have fun, Morgan?" I asked as I walked up to the soccer field next to Cammie."Oh god. You're on the soccer team? Great." Cammie groaned.

I just smirked, "You'll get use to it."

Cammie rolled her eyes, "Sure I will."I just smirked again, "You're pretty feisty."

Cammie narrowed her eyes at me, "Watch it Goode." she stormed off to be in another spot.I just laughed, "She's gonna be a fun one."

This is going to be a fun bet.

**I know its a short chapter, but the next chapter will be longer! Promise! :) **


	6. Paradise In The Backyard

**Chapter Five: Paradise In The Backyard**

After soccer practice, the guys decided to come over to my house to go swimming seeing how it got really hot out. It went from being 70 to 85 out. I won't complain because I love the hot weather.

"Practice was brutal today." Grant complained as he took a seat next to the pool.

"Coach must have really hated us today." Jonas said as he sat down next to Grant.

I rolled my eyes, "We have a game next week."

"Goode, you know to much. Do you sleep with the coach or something?" Preston laughed.

"Eff you, Winters." I spat, "Macey's gonna kill you when she sees you here by the way.""Nah." Preston said, "We're good. She'll be nice."

"Uh huh." I still didn't believe him.

All of a sudden there was a loud noise behind us. We all turned around to see a bunch of girls in Cammie's backyard in there swimsuits, getting ready to tan seeing how Cammie's pool looked like it wasn't filled with water yet.

"I so love your house now!" Grant squealed with excitement.

"Did you just squeal?" I burst out laughing, along with Jonas, Preston and Tyson.

Grant glared at us, "Shut up. Dude you have hot chicks in your backyard."

"Well technically next door." Tyson corrected him.

"Whatever. Their still there." Grant said.

"Hello boys." we all looked up to see Cammie smiling at us, "Beautiful day to be outside huh?"

"Not as beautiful as you guys." Grant grinned.

"Really Grant?" I cocked an eyebrow, "But what do we have the honor of you talking to us?"

"Well some of the girls wanted me to ask if they could use you're pool seeing how mine isn't filled with water yet or cleaned." Cammie explained.

"Dude you better let them." the guys begged me.

"I don't know." I said, "I felt like someone was being sort of rude at soccer practice today to me."

Cammie rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I asked and you said no. No big deal. I didn't want to ask, but they wanted me too."

"I never said. I just said I don't know because you were a little rude today." I smirked.

"I'm sorry for that." Cammie didn't sound 100% sorry, but whatever.

"I'll make a deal with you." I said.

"What?" Cammie questioned.

"I'll let you use my pool if you're my date to my party on Friday." I smirked.

"Oh hell no." Cammie refused, "No way. I've done that before and I was just being used.""I don't use people." I said.

"Not what I heard." Cammie mumbled.

"Just do it, Cam." Lexi pleaded, "It's just one date. It'll be over before you know it." "Yeah please." Shelby and Liz begged.

Cammie sighed, "Fine. You have yourself a deal, Goode, but if you are using me, I swear you will regret it."

"I'm not." I smirked.

"So we can use it?" Cammie asked.

I opened the gate that divided our yards.

"Thank you so much." Liz hugged me.

"Yeah thanks." Shelby kissed me on the cheek. So did Courtney.

"Thanks." Cammie muttered, walking passed me.

"What no hug or kiss?" I laughed.

"Ugh." Cammie rolled her eyes.

"I'm just kidding." I joked.

She shook her head, "You are such a guy."

"Well I hope so." I retorted.

Cammie glared at me, "And an asshole too."

"Now that hurt." I pretended to put my hand to my heart and frowned.

Cammie rolled her eyes again, "Whatever, Goode."

"You know you'll like me someday." I smirked.

"Only in your dreams will I ever like you." Cammie shot back.

"Be nice." Shelby ordered, "Zach doesn't have to let us use his pool, but he is. So please just get along."

"Fine." Cammie muttered, setting her towel down on one of the chairs.

I went to sit next to her, "So why is that you seem like you can't stand to be in the same room as me?"

Cammie looked up, "You want to know why? Because every guy that I meet is exactly like you."

"And what kind of guy is that?" I asked.

"A guy who is a cocky, know it all bastard." Cammie spat.

Man she was feisty, "Well technically I'm sure that's what you've heard about me. You personally don't me that well. Or you're just a judgmental person."

Cammie frowned, "I am not judgmental. I just know the type of guy you are from the things you have said to me and the way you act around me."

"Sure you do." I said then got up to get food from the kitchen.

Cammie followed me, "I do know the type of guy you are."

"You've only known me for two days and just because I act sorta like other guys you know, does not mean that I am exactly like them." I explained, "So I'm pretty sure you're just being judgmental like every other girl our school."

Cammie's jaw dropped a little, "You're an ass." she stormed back outside.

I chased after her, "Did you know that my parents are never home? Did you that my older sister is the Queen bitch of the school? Did you know that I honestly don't have anyone that I can just talk too? Did you know that I hook up with a lot of girls because I'm afraid I'll get hurt so I hurt them first? Did you know that I can't wait to get out of this hell hole house so I can be on my own? Did you know any of that, Cammie?"

Cammie stayed silent.

"Didn't think so." I said.

"Zach I-I…" Cammie couldn't finish.

"Just save it." I walked into my house and went upstairs to grab some towels for everyone.

When I came back down, Cammie was sitting next to Tyson.

"So Cammie where did you come from?" Tyson asked.

"From Nebraska." Cammie smiled. I see someone was a lot better since I wasn't around.

"So you must be a farmer girl then?" Grant cocked an eyebrow.

Cammie nodded, "Yeah I guess you could say that." "Farmer girls are hot." Preston winked at her.

Shelby rolled her eyes, " Quit flirting with a girl who doesn't know any of you."

Jonas and I laughed, "You guys are hilarious."

"So should we get swimming?" I asked.

"Yes." Cammie smiled.

"Let's have some fun then." I smirked. We all jumped into the pool and we all felt cooled off.

"This is nice." Liz smiled.

"Oh yeah." Jonas agreed.

All of a sudden my cell phone started to go off. I got out of the pool and answered it, "Hey Anna."

"I hear you're having a little party right now." Anna said. "How did you know?" I looked over to see if she was here."Macey." Anna answered.

"Oh." was all I said.

"How come I wasn't invited?" she whined.

"Because I wasn't planning on having one, that's why." I explained.

"Whatever." Anna hung up

"Well okay then." I hung my phone up and put it back on the table.

"Who was that?" Tyson asked.

"Anna." I frowned.

"Oh your girlfriend?" Lexi asked.

"No." I said.

"That's right. Zach doesn't date. He just sleeps around." Courtney sneered.

I rolled my eyes, "Alright guys. Swim time is over. Ladies time to go. Except Cammie."

"Why just me?" Cammie sorta whined.

"We need to talk about Friday." I smirked.

"Fine." Cammie sighed, "Bye everyone."Everyone left and it was just Cammie and I.

"So what about Friday?" Cammie asked.

"Parties at eight." I said.

"That's all?" Cammie said.

"Yup." I said.

Cammie rolled her eye, "Wow." then she left.

Friday night was going to be night that I got closer to Cammie and possibly ending the bet.

**Review to let me know what you think! I love hearing your guys thoughts! :) **


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six: Seeing A Different Side of Zachary Goode

Zach's POV

It was finally Friday. I had been looking forward for Friday all week. Why you may ask? Well because for one, tonight was the night of the first Goode house party of the school year and second, I get to hang out with Cammie.

"Dude tonight is gonna be so badass!" Grant practically squealed as we walked out of the locker room.

I looked at him. "Chill out dude." I snarled. "Many people don't know about tonight. I'd rather keep that way too."

"Sorry." Grant apologized, pretending to zip his lip.

"Thanks." I said.

"So is Cammie really gonna be your date tonight?" Grant cocked an eyebrow.

I smirked. "Yeah she is. She doesn't want to be, but she owed me so this is how she is repaying me."

"I'm surprised you're not making her do other things for you." Grant said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"The usually shit you make the ladies do for you when they owe you something." Grant said.

"Oh. Well Cammie seems different and plus I need her to not hate me because I'm obviously going to win the bet." I laughed.

"In your dreams, Goode." Grant rolled his eyes. "You're not going to be the only guy trying to get into her pants tonight."

"I know, but I'll be the one spending a lot of time with her." I smirked my signature smirk.

"Someday Goode, someone is going to smack that smirk right off of your face." Grant joked.

I laughed hard. "Good luck to who ever does that."

All of a sudden, I turned around and ran right into Cammie. Literally.

"Oh sor…" She stopped when she saw that it was me. "Oh its just you." She groaned. I liked knowing that she couldn't stand me. It made it so much more fun to try and get her.

"How ya doing, Miss. Track star?" I smirked.

"Miss. Track star?" She cocked an eyebrow. "Really? That's the best nickname you came up with?"

"Well at least I'm not calling you a cocky bastard behind your back." I shoved my helmet on my head. Cammie bit her lip, "Yeah I found out about it. Don't think calling me those names is going to get me to hate you because it won't. Sticks and stones, may break my bones, but words will never harm me."

"Zach…I'm sorry for doing that." Cammie apologized.

"It's fine." I said. "Do you want a ride home or are you planning on walking the fifteen miles?"

"Sure." she answered, afraid to say anything, but one word answers to me.

I took my helmet off and put it on Cammie's head. She started to laugh at how badly I was at putting my helmet on other people.

"Hey no one is perfect." I started to laugh with her.

"I know." She agreed, adjusting the helmet to fit her head right.

"All better?" I asked, smirking. "Yeah. Now let's go, Goode." She frowned. "I want to get home to get ready for this day to end."

I just smirked again as we walked to my motorcycle. I hopped on it first and Cammie followed, wrapping her arms around my chest, tightening it. "Afraid you'll fall off?" I looked back at her.

She nodded, "I'm kinda clumsy so yeah."

I laughed and pulled the plastic cover over face. "I won't let you fall. Promise." I assured her. I turned the motorcycle on and heard it roar to life. I backed out of the parking lot and headed home.

Twenty minutes later, I turned into my driveway and parked my Harley in the garage. I turned it off and Cammie's grip was still tight around my waist.

"You can let go now." I turned to look at her.

She lifted the plastic cover on the helmet and said, "That ride was awesome!"

"I thought you were afraid of riding on this with me?" I asked her.

She grinned, "Yeah I did, but for some reason today it was so much fun!"

I smirked, "Well I'm glad you had fun, but I guess I'll see you later tonight?"

"Yeah." She sighed, finally letting go of me and taking off the helmet. "I'll be here at eight for our fake date."

"Hey can I get your number if I need some help with the party?" I asked.

She nodded, "It's 897-498-5749."

"Sweet." I entered the number into my phone.

She smiled one last smiled then got off the bike and walked to her house.

Tonight was going to be fun.

**Cammie's POV**

I checked out myself in the mirror really quickly to see if I looked semi decent for tonight. _I look pretty good, _I thought. My outfit consisted of a black tank top with a gray rippled vest over it. I had on a pair of dark jean shorts and my favorite worn in Converses. My long brown hair was curled into loose waves and my make up was put on lightly. _I hope Zach notices how good I look tonight seeing how I'm doing this for him for a 'date' I supposedly owe him, _I thought. Oh god. I can not be thinking about Zach right now. He was the last person I should be thinking about. He was one of the tenth grade players from what I hear.

All of a sudden my cell phone started to play _I Caught Fire (In Your Eyes) by The Used _and I looked at the caller ID. It was Zach. "Hey Zach." I answered. "What do you need?"

"For you to come over." He replied. "I need you to help me set up the food and drinks."

I sighed, "Fine. I'll be right over." I hung up.

I grabbed my bag filled with my wallet, Ipod, camera, and cell phone. I took one last glance at the mirror and left my house. I walked over to Zach's house and knocked on the front door. I took a good look at the outside of Zach's house. It was sort of similar to mine. Both of our houses were a pale yellow with a white trim around the windows. We both had picket white fences and long cemented driveways. We both had gardens filled with colorful flowers of some sort. We both had front porches with a porch swing on it.

Zach finally answered his door, "Well hey there Miss Morgan." He smirked. "Ready to have some fun of setting up for a party?"

"Oh yeah." I groaned. "I just love to spend my Friday nights helping you set up for one of your parties."

Zach smirked, "You know you love spending time with me."

I rolled my eyes, "In your dreams, Goode.""Oh you were definitely in those last night." He winked. I smacked him on the shoulder, "Gross Zach! That was so uncalled for. Seriously let's get working and get this over with." I practically pleaded.

I entered Zach house and almost fainted. This place was huge. It was at least twice the size of mine. It had a large fire place in which looked like the family room with a large plasma screen and a surround sound system. The living room looked like just a sitting room with a smaller TV.

"Wow." I said as I spun around, getting a better look at the house. "Your house is amazing!"

"Thank." Zach grinned. "My mom would be thrilled to know that another person thought her house was amazing." He said sarcastically.

I just laughed.

Three hours later, Zach and I got done setting up his house for his party. The place looked amazing like it was ready to be used for a really fun event.

"I say we did a good job." Zach nodded his head. "By the way did I mention that you look extremely gorgeous tonight."

"Now you just did." I smirked.

Zach shook his head and laughed, "Smirking it my thing, Morgan. I wouldn't use it to much or I might take you for stealing it."

I laughed, "I can smirk if I want too! It's a free country, Zachary!"

"Sure." Zach smiled. "Alright. I'm gonna go take a shower and change. I'm pretty sure that its better if you wait in my room too."

"Family issues?" I asked.

"Something like that." Zach tried to change the subject.

"Okay." I followed him up to his room.

Zach opened his bedroom and I blinked a few times to see if I was actually looking at his room. His room was spotless. Normally boys rooms are a mess, but he was so clean. I think it was even cleaner than mine. His clothes were hung up in an order by colors. His books and movies were put on a shelf in alphabetic order. His shoes were lined up neatly on the floor. His computer desk was neatly organized from his CD's being in order to his computer games neatly stacked.

"Wow." I said. "Your room is really clean."Zach chuckled, "Thanks for noticing."

Zach grabbed some clothes out of his closet and made his way to the bathroom, "Make yourself at home. There is some water or pop in the fridge. I think there is some type of food too. So help yourself."

I nodded my head, "Thanks."

Zach smirked then walked into his bathroom.

I walked around his room, looking at practically everything and anything. I scanned throw all the pictures he had in frames around his room. Some of Macey and him. Some of his sports teams or sport events. Then I noticed one of him with a girl with who was extremely pretty. She had pretty shoulder length brown hair, with dark blue eyes that put the night sky to shame. She had naturally tan skin with the prettiest white smile. _I wonder who she is?, _I thought.

I walked over to his fridge, opened and saw that he had juice boxes. I grabbed a apple juice one, opened the straw, poked it in the whole and started drinking it, taking a seat on his bed which was extremely comfy.

All of a sudden, I set down my juice box on his table and got up to check out a picture that looked extremely familiar to me. I squinted my eyes to get a better look at the picture. Oh. My. God. It was the same picture that I saw at my cousin Tinsley's house. It must have been of Zach and her. They were sitting on a beach. Virginia Beach maybe? They had one arm around each other and they looked so happy. Was Zach the mystery guy that Tinsley was always talking about? _No. He can't be, I thought. _

Two minutes later, Zach came out of his room with just his jeans on. He was shirtless and I won't complain. He had a nice six pack.

"I forgot an under shirt." He said as he made he way to the closet. "Which one looks better my dark blue button up. The light blue or light green?" He asked.

"Light blue." I said. He nodded and made his way into the bathroom again. I knocked on the door, "Hey Zach. Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah one second." He said as he did something quick in the bathroom and then came out, "Whatcha need?"

"How do you know Tinsley Huntington?" I asked him. Zach blinked a couple of times, "Family friend. Ex girlfriend. How do you know her?" He asked back.

"Cousin." I answered.

Zach raised both of this eyebrows, "Huh. Wow. Small world I guess, but I knew there was something about you that looked familiar to me. I guess it was knowing Tinsley. You guys look alike."

I burst out laughing, "Yeah right. Tinsley is way prettier than am I. Plus she's pretty much perfect as to where I am not."

"That's not true." Zach shook his head. "Personally I think you're prettier." He stepped closer to me. His face was about a half inch away from my face when leaned in slowly, but all of a sudden we backed away when we heard a loud banging noise coming from downstairs. "Looks like people are already here. Come on let's go."

Zach and I walked down the stairs to see his house full of people already.

Boy was tonight going to be a long night.


End file.
